leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pauline
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | text=white | name=Pauline| jname=ポリーヌ| tmname=Pauline| slogan=no | image=Pauline.png | size=200px | caption=Pauline | age=no | years=| gender=Female | region=None | colors=yes| eyes=Brown| hair=Auburn| trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes | roundnum=RB20| roundname=Many Lights| }} Pauline (Japanese: ポリーヌ) is a character in the Pokémon RéBURST manga. She is the navigator of the Burst Warrior tournament, Burst Heart Survival. History Pauline first appears riding on her to announce the start of the tournament Burst Heart Survival to that various people intending to enter it. After introducing herself, one contestant starts to question her. When he speaks up again, Pauline gets annoyed and presses a button on her glove that causes the ground underneath the man to fall, sending him down a large pit. Pauline then sends out her and has it use to telekinetically take the man's Burst Heart. Soon after, Pauline notices that Miruto and Yappy do not have Burst Hearts and holds them captive in a cage due to them not being Burst Warriors. When Ryouga protests this, she tells him that he has to win in order to free his friends. Pauline then starts the first round, "Suddenly Bottomless Survival" and causes the floor around everyone to break apart and fall into the abyss. She counts the fifteen remaining contestants only to get a huge shock to see Ryouga having made it as well by climbing onto her Swanna and grabbing her leg. With the first round over, Pauline takes the Burst Hearts of the people who didn't make it and announces the sixteen remaining contestants. In the next round, "Box Escape Survival", Pauline gives the remaining contestants a box with slips labeled with letters. After they all pick one, she directs them to the boxes with the matching letters. After the second round finishes, Pauline takes the nine remaining contestants to the location of the third round, "Add-up-to-ten Survival." In the third round, Pauline hands each contestant a medal labeled from 1 to 9 depending on the order they finished the last round. After sending them off, Pauline relaxes on chair with her and keeps Yappy and Miruto next to her while having her Solosis take the Burst Heart of anyone who is defeated. When Shin, Fraud, and Hariru return, Pauline grants them access to the next round and she sends her other Pokémon to retrieve Ryouga who had accidentally fallen down to where the other losers were sent to. After they retrieve Ryouga, she berates him for making her wait and tells everyone that she is tired and the next round will start the next day. Pokémon On hand is Pauline's first seen Pokémon. Pauline uses Swanna for aerial transport. None of Swanna's moves are known.}} is Pauline's second seen Pokémon. Pauline uses Solosis to take the Burst Hearts of any person who is eliminated from the tournament. Solosis's only known move is .}} is Pauline's third known Pokémon. Audino held the box that held the slips that would determine everyone's placing in Box Escape Survival. Later, it was seen reclining with Pauline as they waited for Add-up-to-ten Survival to finish. None of Audino's moves are known.}} were used to carry Ryouga back to the location of Add-up-to-ten Survival so Pauline could finish the round. They were later seen building the stage for the fourth round and demonstrating how it works. None of their moves are known.}} commanded the group of Gurdurr that carried Ryouga back to Pauline. More were later seen building the stage for the fourth round and demonstrating how it works. None of Timburr's moves are known.}} Category:Pokémon RéBURST characters Category:Announcers de:Pauline